The End
by TashtheSlash
Summary: Bella wakes up one day to a different life. How will she live on? AH
1. Chapter 1

~* * * Chapter 1 * * *~

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to wake up one day and your life had completely changed?

It happened to me.

I had a man and love and passion and all the things that you build and learn and gain in thirteen years. We fought and struggled and tore each other apart. But it was perfect in all its imperfections.

~ * * * ~

I'm jolted awake.

It smells awful.

It's too bright.

I can't even open my eyes. It feels like they're stuck together.

I take a deep breath.

_Agh, what is that smell?_

I peek my right eye open.

Alice.

She's sitting in a chair beside me painting her nails.

_D.C. Cherry Blossom, that's definitely part of the awful smell._

I take another deep breath.

"Al-," _Oh! Ouch. Talking, not good_.

She looks up at me and her eyes widen.

"O. My. God. Bella! Don't try and say anything. It'll hurt."

_Thanks for that._

"I should call a nurse or something," she waves her hands and knocks over the nail polish, spilling it all over the table. "Shit! I really liked that one," she pouts scooping up the bottle.

"No," I wince. _Please don't call anyone yet_. I plead with my eyes.

"Honey, they're gonna want to know you're awake."

I finally look around the room. The hospital. I'm in the hospital.

"Wh-?" _Why am I here?_ I'm trying to ask her.

She looks scared, and so sad.

"I really shouldn't say anything until everyone is here," she whispers and pushes the button. "There was an accident," I can barely hear her. She's staring past me at the wall.

There is an awful sound coming from my chest as the nurse enters the room.

_This is bad. This is so bad._

"You're awake," the nurse smiles at me. "I'm just going to check your vitals."

_Not a good time for that._

Another groan erupts from my chest.

The nurse grabs the giant cuff.

My breathing starts to pick up and Alice and the nurse are looking at me funny. My hands grip the stiff sheets, they're sweating, and my throat is suddenly burning.

I realize it's because I'm screaming.

Then everything is black.

* * * ~ ~ * * *

* D.C. Cherry Blossom O.P.I Nail Lacquer


	2. Chapter 2

~ * * * Chapter 2 * * * ~

"Edward!" I jolt awake again.

_Agh! My throat!_

It's dark, but the room is full of people.

"Shhh, dear," Esme strokes my right hand softly. " We're all here. Everything's going to be fine."

I feel my left hand gripped tighter and look over to see Rose wiping away tears. She tries to smile, but it doesn't work.

The panic is starting to build again as Carlisle comes up beside Esme. He swipes my hair away from my face.

"Bella. Do you remember anything?" He asks.

I shake my head.

Actually I can't remember anything at all.

A chair beside Rose scrapes across the floor and Emmett's head falls onto the bed, his hands land on my shin and he squeezes.

_What is going on?_

Alice is at the end of the bed holding my toes. The nails still only half painted on her left hand.

I wiggle my toes, pleading her with my stare.

_They have to tell me what's happened! Why isn't he here?_

_Wait._

_Why. Isn't. He. Here?_

"Bella," Esme whispers from beside me. "There was a- an accident."

The tears pour down her cheeks, falling onto our hands.

Carlisle offers me a cup and I sip through the straw.

Cold water.

It feels glorious in my dry mouth but stings my raw throat a little on the way down.

"A semi crossed the highway," he whispers. Everyone's grip tightens on me. Emmett's back is vibrating, shaking the bed. "You were the only survivor."

"Ed- Edward?" I whisper.

They all shake their heads, none of them looking at me.

"No. NO!" I shake my head.

_This can't be happening. It's not real._

Rose's entire body starts trembling. I turn my head and she meets my eyes. She looks terrified. Then she's gone, her hand ripping from mine as she crumples to the floor.

I slowly turn my head back and stare at the ceiling.

I know there's more. They haven't told me everything yet. But this is all I can handle. I can't take any more.

Around me the room is buzzing.

Someone has flicked on the lights.

But I can't feel it or really even see it.

I'm numb.

And everything fades away.


	3. Chapter 3

~ * * * Chapter 3 * * * ~

Light.

_No! Why can't I just stay in this place where there is nothing?_

I hear paper rustle to my left and peek out the corner of my eye.

Emmett is sitting in the rocking chair reading.

"Don't you have a job or something?" I whisper.

Em smiles his dimply smile and raises a brow at me, looking up through his lashes.

"I do Baby Girl, but it's Saturday."

"Oh."

He folds down the corner of the page he is reading, sets the book on his thigh and looks at me.

_Deep breath._

"So, what's wrong with me?" I ask.

"Surprisingly not much." He says and shakes his head. "Your left collar bone and your right foot are broken. You've got a nasty gash on your forehead. And it seems you've got some memory loss, but Carlisle's pretty certain there's no permanent damage. You seem to remember everything else."

He squeezes his eyes shut and lowers his head.

_Okay, not that bad._

"When can I get outta here?" I hate hospitals.

"What?" He snaps his head back up to look at me. "Bella, you just regained consciousness a few days ago and haven't walked for two weeks."

"So?" I'm a stubborn brat. "I need to get out of here. I need to see him."

"Bella, he's –"

"I know. I just - I need to see it. To know it's real. I don't even – I don't even think that it will, make it real. But I have to go."

My lip starts to quiver.

"Is Rose okay?" I ask, my eyes filling with tears.

"Yeah, Baby Girl, Rosie's fine. Don't worry about her." Em grabs my hand.

The panic is hitting again.

_I hate this place._

Hospitals are creepy. They're cold and bare.

Empty.

And they smell weird.

"I can't breathe in here Em. You have to get me out."

"Okay Baby Girl, calm down. We'll get you out. Relax." His other hand comes up and strokes my forehead. "I'll get you out."

_Hmmmmmmm….._

"I'm so tired Em." The forehead rubbing is making me sleepy.

"You sleep Babe. When you wake up we'll start getting you ready."

"MmmmHmmmm."

_Who is talking?_

_Why can't I just sleep?_

_It's okay. Em's gonna get you outta here._

_Right._

_Okay._

Emmett and Alice are whispering in front of the window.

"Em."

They turn to me, smiles on there faces.

"Hey Baby Girl, you're awake."

"I am Emmett. Now, what do we need to do to bust me out of this place?"

Alice smiles at me.

"If you've got enough strength to walk to the bathroom we can kick Em out and call the nurse."

"What would we need to do that for?"

She raises her brows and points to my nether region, "Catheter" she mouths.

_Oh man, this'll be fun._

"Okay! Let's get me up!" I am determined. "I need to get the hell outta this place."

I shuffle myself up the bed a little, which is tricky with one arm. I swing my legs carefully over the side of the bed and sit up straight.

"Whoa." _Slowly_.

Emmett and Alice are each on one side of me. Em grabs my right elbow and hand. "You alright?" He asks steadying me.

"Ya, I'm good. Just a little lightheaded."

_You'll be fine Bella. Suck it up._

"All right then." He smiles. "The nurse said it's fine to put some weight on your foot, but not too much. It'll be kinda tricky 'cause Al can't really help much on the other side because of your collar bone."

"Yes sir, Dr. Emmett, sir." He flashes his dimples at me and I smile back. "Just get me up so we can go home." _Home…_

"Ready?" He asks.

"Ready." I answer and shimmy my butt to the edge of the bed.

It's hard to balance most of my lower body on my left foot with Emmett supporting my right side, but I'm shuffling across the room. Alice is walking along with all the bags of stuff I'm hooked up too.

"Okay," I breathe out as we turn back to the bed. "Get lost and send in the nurse."

"Do you want me to help you back?" He asks.

"I'll be fine. I want to try on my own and Ali is here if I need help."

_I am doin' this. I've got to do it all on my own._

"You're doin' really great Baby Girl," He smiles at me and rubs my back as I start to shuffle back.

"Thanks Em!" I'm beaming. If I wasn't so exhausted and broken I'd do a happy dance right now.

"'Kay. I'll be back…. in a bit…. When it's safe."

"Go!" Ali and I both tell him.

He turns and rushes out the door.

"You really are doing great."

"Thanks Ali." She gently grabs my arm to help me shimmy back up the bed. "I just have to not be here, you know?"

She nods at me.

"Hospitals make me feel sick," I laugh softly.

"I know Bella. You've never liked to be in here long."

Wide-eyed, scared looking Ali is back.

_Huh?_ "What do you mean? Like I spend a lot of time in the hospital?"

She takes a huge breath in.

"Bella." The nurse breezes in. "I hear you are able to walk yourself to the bathroom."

I nod at the nurse, but I'm still watching Alice. "Ali?"

Her eyes spill over as she turns to the window, the nurse is jabbering on about… something.

I can only concentrate on one thing at a time.

_Nurse gets you closer to discharge._

_Nurse it is._


	4. Chapter 4

~ * * * Chapter 4 * * * ~

_I wonder if these were the shoes I was wearing when – No. Do not go there._

"Where do you think you're going Baby Girl?" Emmett's voice booms from the hallway.

"I'm going to see him Em," I stand up to look at him and he frowns at me.

"Don't even," I raise my hand. "I've been walking around this place for two days now. They took the cast off, and the sling. I'm eating actual food. No more tubes or wires," I wave my hands all around myself. "When's Carlisle going to let me out anyway?"

"Charlie is coming today."

_What is everybody's deal?_

"Charlie knows where I live. He can come see me there, if I'm not _still_ here," I huff and turn to the window. "What happened to helping me? Why does everybody want to keep me locked up in this freaking hospital?"

"Okay Babe," Em raises his hands in surrender. "Let me see if I can find Dad."

I reach out for him and he wraps me up in a big bear hug.

"Thanks Em," He's so warm and cozy. Safe. "I'm going to throw my stuff together."

"What makes you think he's going to discharge you?" Emmett rubs my back and grin down at me.

"Because you," I poke his chest, "are very convincing. Aaand there's no reason I should still be here."

"I'll be back," he turns on his heal.

"Hey Emmy!"

"Hi Al. I gotta go find Dad."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing silly girl," I call. "He's gonna bust me out."

"Oh. Are you sure you're ready?"

"Alice," I huff. "No. I'm not ready." I rub my hands over my face. "What else am I supposed to do? I can't stay here."

"Bella," Carlisle comes into the room, with Emmett right behind him. "Everything looks great. As long as you're sure you are ready I can finish your paper work and you're free to go."

"Ready to get out of here," I rock from my heels to my toes.

"Okay then. Give me ten minutes and we'll go."

"Where are _we_ going?" I ask as Carlisle leaves the room.

"Well we're all coming with you," Alice says, somewhat defensively.

"You guys really don't have to do that," I say collecting my toiletries from the bathroom.

I lean on the doorframe.

_They look so sad, and hopeful._

_They lost their brother._

_I lost my husband._

_What the fuck am I gonna do?_

"Of course we do Bella," Alice grabs a few books off the bedside table and puts them in my backpack.

I drag myself across the room and give her a big squeeze.

"Thanks Ali."

"Sure sweetie," She says.

Then Emmett crushes the two of us into his chest.

"My girls," he says, and squeezes tighter.

"Hmmmm," I'm enjoying this. "Hey, where's Rose?"

"Awww, my babies," Esme tries to fit us all in her embrace. "Rose is waiting in your car Emmett." She answers my question. "I just ran into Carlisle down the hall. He's ready whenever you are Bella."

"Okay then," I zip my bag. "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

~ * * * Chapter 5 * * * ~

I slouch in the backseat behind Rose, staring at the ceiling above her head.

_This isn't real. It really can't be real._

_Maybe I'm dreaming._

_Or maybe I got sucked into another universe or something._

_Ha. Fat chance. This is so happening._

The car slows to a stop. Emmett and Rose open their doors and Em hops out to come around to our side. Rose is out by the time he gets here. He gives her a squeeze.

_I don't think I can do this._

Emmett opens my door.

"Are you comin' Baby Girl?" He reaches his hand out for mine.

I squeeze my eyes shut.

_Do it or don't do it. It doesn't change what happened._

I reach for Emmett's hand and open my eyes.

My vision is blurred as we make our way to the stone. It's surrounded in colour.

_Flowers. There are so many flowers._

My toe catches on a lump of grass and I trip. "Oh!" Emmett tries to save me but I've landed on my knees right in front of it.

The ground is so cold. Edward was warm. He was always so warm.

_How could you just leave me here?_

My mind is screaming and the tears seem never ending.

_Ahg! I'm so angry!_

_And I'm so sad_.

_This just doesn't make any sense._

My hand moves around the cold hard stone and my fingers find the grooves where they've carved in his name.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

1977-2010

Beloved Son, Brother, Husband & Father…

_Wait._

_Edward had kids?_

_What?_

"What?" I smack the stone. It stings my palm. My other arm wraps around my stomach.

I can feel them standing all around me. Feel their fingertips on my back and shoulders.

My stomach turns and twists.

_Edward had kids._

_Wait_.

"Edward had kids!" I scream.

My back lurches and I gag. Leaving the contents of my stomach in the grass beside me.

I straighten up and wipe my face on my sleeve.

That's when I notice two smaller stones beside his.

Surrounded in the same colours.

_Flowers._

_Edward had kids… We had kids._

"We had kids?" I whisper.

They're touching me. Talking to me. I can't hear a word they're saying.

"We had kids? We had kids?"

The sky is clear and blue today. It smells like Axe, like Emmett.

"Hi Emmett," I whisper at him. "We had kids."

"Yeah Baby Girl," He whispers back and kisses my cheek. "You did."

It's darker in the car.

Rose hands me a pill and a water bottle.

_How did I not notice? I'm different. My body's different. How did I not notice?_

"We had babies Rose."

_Wake up! Wake up! It's not real. It can't be real! Wake. The fuck. Up!_

She just nods at me and takes the bottle back.

"We had kids."

The car is moving. I can hear the gravel crunch under the tires. The sound is deafening.

"Where are we going?"

**A/N For my sisters. I lvoe you =)**

**Oh and Emmett smells yummy thanks to AXE body gel, deodorant and hair styling products**.


	6. Chapter 6

~ * * * Chapter 6 * * * ~

_If they put me back in the hospital I'm gonna lose my shit!_

_Someone's holding my right hand, lying beside me._

_It's Edward. It was a dream. Any minute tiny little people are going to storm in here demanding… something._

_You may have already lost your marbles hunny._

_A girl can dream, no?_

I open my eyes. It's Rosalie. We're lying in her and Emmett's bed. I give her hand a squeeze.

"We had kids?" I ask again, my voice shaky.

"Beautiful perfect kids," she squeezes me back.

"Why can't I remember anything?"

"Carlisle says it's your body's way of dealing with the trauma."

"I get that, but it still doesn't make sense that I can remember all kinds of things but I have no memories."

"Emmett and I have been trying for five years."

I know that, but I don't say anything.

"I was always jealous of you," she laughs softly. "All you and Edward had to do was look at each other and you were knocked up."

I laugh softly too, tears leaking slowly out of my eyes.

The door creaks open and Emmett pokes his head through the crack.

"Hey ladies," he says softly. "Mom left supper. You hungry?"

I am not hungry at all, but Rose sits up. So I follow.

It smells amazing as we enter the dining room. The table is already set. Esme is one of the most talented cooks ever. Homemade cream of broccoli soup and fresh rolls await us.

_Okay. Maybe I'm a little hungry._

We sit in silence. Passing the rolls and butter, cooling our steaming soup.

"So, how are you feeling Baby Girl?" Em asks finishing off a roll and reaching across Rose for another.

"Oh, okay, I guess," Rose smacks his hand away and passes him the basket. "Tired. A little… overwhelmed." _That would be the understatement of the century_.

"I have a question though," I glance from Rose to Em and then down at my bowl, my tear ducts burning.

"Shoot," Em replies quietly.

"Um, … why didn't anyone tell me… about the kids?" I swallow hard and look back up at Em. His eyes start to water as mine spill over. He clears his throat and glances at Rose. She's collecting her tears in her napkin.

"Sorry Bella," she whispers and stands. Grabbing a few items off the table she turns and leaves the room.

"We just didn't know how to," he answers searching the room for something to focus on. "Mom and Dad are in some kind of denial. They've only mentioned the accident once since the funeral. Which was when they told you about it at the hospital." He takes a deep breath and looks up at the ceiling.

My appetite is gone now.

"Alice just kept saying you'd remember on your own. That she had some kind of feeling… you'd figure it out." He looks back at me. "I'm so sorry Bella. I know I should have said something… You were awake, you were moving around, you wanted out so badly and I thought – ugh," He buries his face in his hands. "You wanted my help. And I used it as a distraction because I was afraid of what it would do to you. Of what it would do to all of us to live through losing them again. I'm sorry."

Slowly I slide my chair back and get up, just as Rose makes her way back into the room.

"It's time to take me home now Emmett."

Rose blinks at me. "We set up the guest room," it comes out as a whisper.

"Listen. I really appreciate everything that everyone has done. But I have to go home and figure some things out. There is a huge chunk of my life that is missing."

Emmett starts to get out of his seat.

"Bella. You really shouldn't be alone ri-"

"Damn it Emmett!" I shout and pound my fist on the table. The dishes jump and the silverware rattles. Emmett's eyes widen in surprise and I wonder if I've ever raised my voice to him before. He sits back down. "I had kids! And I don't remember them! Every time I close my eyes I see his face!" I take a deep breath trying to calm down. "We had a family and I don't remember any of it. I have to go home. I have to figure this out. I have to mourn… or something."

I feel Rose at my side again. She laces her fingers through mine.

"Okay Baby Girl," he gets up. "I'll take you home."

"Thank you Em," I release a huge breath blowing it up into my bangs as Rose turns me in toward her for a hug. As I close my eyes and rest my chin on her shoulder I feel my bangs tickle my forehead and I hear a soft giggle. A sound lost somewhere deep in my memories.

**A/N: Matty if you really want garlic bread, why don't you come home... mmmmm homemade garlic butter ;p**


End file.
